Forgotten Dreams
by Bookworm143
Summary: Edward left Bella in NM and never came back. What if Bella didn't live on as Edward planned? And what will happen when they meet up years later and she has a daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so try to take it easy on me, and more will be up soon!!

And the song is My Immortal by Evanesence (love them!!)

A girl walks alone in the woods. Rain pouring down from the clouds above. She walks so gracefully, more so than a ballerina. She even looks to be dancing as she glides over the ground. Closer you look; you see that she is the most beautiful creature you have ever laid eyes on. Her crème colored cap sleeve dress flows around her knees as she walked despite the rain. Her pale skin almost glowing, so pale it gives off the illusion of being transparent, as if she would disappear at any second. She has no shoes on her feet, making her look even more ghost like. Chocolate brown waves of hair fall softly past her shoulders even though it is weighted down by the rain. A soft heart shaped face looked down at the ground of the green forest floor, but this face, it's sad, heartbroken, full of despair and agony.

Closer you come, and then you hear her. From her full pink lips, she sings a song written to her true love in hopes that he will return to her even after all of these years apart. A song so sad it brings so much pain to the heart of anyone who hears it. Its tune floats softly through the air, quiet but powerful, it is sure to haunt your dreams at night.

_I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, _

_I wish you would just leave._

_Your presents still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wound won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There is so much time cannot erase._

_When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of you fears._

_I've held your hands throughout all these years,_

_But you still have_

_All of me._

_You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating light._

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face it haunts, _

_My once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice it chased away,_

_All the sanity in me._

_These wound won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There is so much time cannot erase._

_When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of you fears._

_And I've held your hands throughout all these years._

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone,_

_But though you're still with me._

_I've been alone all along. _

_When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of you fears._

_And I've held your hands throughout all these years._

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

No tears fall from her golden eyes, the eyes that show no emotion, eyes empty of life, so dead they could be the eyes of a doll or even a corpse.

The girl, so broken and in pain, is me. Years have passed and he still has not returned. My love, my mate, my other half…gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Song: Goodnight, my angel by Billy Joel

"Momma, you know I can sleep till I get my pretty song!" My little piece of heaven exclaimed as I tried to lay her down on our king sized bed clad in black and purple silk bedding. Sighing I lifted her up till I was holding her close to me with her head resting on my shoulder. Doing the bounce pat technique all mother learn to lull there children to sleep, I walked around the room stroking Carlie's long copper hair as I began to sing her lullaby,

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Time to close your eyes _

_And save these questions for another day _

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are _

_I will never be far away._

_Goodnight, me angel_

_Now its time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'll rock you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep_

_Inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be apart of me._

_Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu_

_Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful you life would be_

_Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing the lullaby_

_Than in your heart_

_There will always be a part of me._

_Some day we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies will go on and on…_

_They never die_

_That's how you_

_And I_

_Will be._

Half way through the tune my angel fell into a slumber but I have learned from experience to sing all the way trough the song no matter what.

I softly placed her under the covers. Walking over I sat down in front of my vanity. I looked to see the monster I had become. My chocolate colored hat swayed around my shoulders as I turned my pale face from side to side. Then I looked past my angular face into my eyes. From the chocolate brown they used to be they didn't turn red during my transformation, instead they turned violet and if that's now bad enough protruding out of my back were two huge black feathered wings, each about four feet high and can spread to ten feet wide. Sighing again I stood and with one last glance at my beautiful daughter, I walking into my walk-in closet and begun to get ready for the day. **(bedroom, outfit and closet pics on profile)**

All of a sudden Carmen burst into my room located on the fourth floor.

"Bella, come here quickly!" Carmon yelled. I ran out of the closet, still pulling my shirt over my head. Carmen, the calmest person in my coven was bouncing on the balls of her feet; her skirt flowed around the gold heels she's wearing. She looked just like…No they left me thirteen years ago.

"What is it? Do know you could have woken Carlie up?" I grumbled as I looked over to see my daughter roll over but thankfully stay asleep.

"I really need to tell you that…" But before she could finish a loud crash came from the first floor.

How the hell could you do that!!?" I heard Tanya scream. I sighed, Tanya was a very temperamental member of our coven and the slightest things sent her on a rampage. In a flash I teleported down to the den, my power enables me to copy and amplify other creature's powers, whether it is from a vampire, werewolves, shape shifter or even humans. Currently I have about twenty-nine powers due to mine.

Currently Tanya was trying to attack Kate. Kate, who was in a crouch on one side of the room, never toke her eyes off Tanya, who was being held back by Eleazar on the other side of the room.

"Bitch, I can't believe you would use my favorite dress without asking me!" That's all she was upset about? She must really be would up if she tried to kill her sister over a dress.

"I was going to where that to impress _him_. Now you toke it and I can't wear it!!" Tanya continued. I wonder who she was talking about. I sigh but became alert as I heard a soft voice call me from the fourth floor. Clair had woken up.

Carlie is my forever young child. She is half vampire, she sleeps and has a beating heart but her skin is a bit harder than a normal human along with faster reflexes and she can run almost as fast as I can. She was created from one of the abilities I have collected.

I teleported in to my room and swiftly walked over to my bed. Lifting Carlie up I slowly mad my way to the bathroom**. (pic on profile**) Carlie needs one, she smells like she hasn't bathed in days.

"Bella, I really need to talk to you!" Carmen pleaded as she walked into the bathroom adjoined to my room.

"Not now I have to take care of Carlie." I said softly as I began to fill my tub with water.

After a quick bath I set Carlie on the bench next to my giant window.

"Momma?" She asked softly. "I'm hungry. Can I eat?"

"Of course sweetie, I'll go get you some take out." Carlie doesn't like to chase the animals she eats because she doesn't like to see the fear in their eyes as she kills them. So I usually go out, catch and kill her meal and then bring it back for her to eat. It's our human joke when we call it take out. Carlie is able to eat human food or drink blood, though she prefers blood. I, on the other hand, can't eat anything. I am not even a vampire, I am a sick twisted monster, forced to live an eternal life of suffering. All of my senses were stronger than anything I have come across.

For some reason I felt the need to walk instead of transport. Slowly I made my way to the front door. But something felt off and new slightly familiar scents, where coming from close outside the house. With a confused expression I grabbed the door handle ready to open the door when Carmen can running down the large spiral staircase.

"Wait Bella don't!" She yelled but it was to late I already had one of the large double doors open and standing on the other side were seven pairs of gold eyes…and one set of almost gold eyes. **(door and Den pics on profile)**


	3. AN Yes there annoying

I know these are annoying but they need to be put-

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTING RELATED TO TWILIGHT. This counts for previous chapters and all future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

All of the Cullen's stood coupled together on my front porch. There was one bleach blond vampire I didn't recognize but I instantly hated her. Her skinny arm was attached to Edward's. I could feel my eyes start to change from purple to black as my rage skyrocketed.

We all stood in silence for what seemed like forever, but all of a sudden my phone started to ring, with _that_ ring tone.Turning my back on the still open front door I walked to the other room and grabbed my Blackberry off of the glass top table sitting in the middle of our modern and rarely used kitchen. **(kitchen pic on profile)**

"This is Shadow, what is your desire?" I said into the phone staring out the window at our backyard with a pool.

"Mark Hampton of 2476 Elm Street, Texas and within the next two days please." A female voice responded.

"Very well, please deliver $7,500 to the bus stop drop box number 1772 at the intersection of Main Street and Cartwright. If this is not paid in 3 days you will be terminated."

Without waiting for an answer pressed the red end button on my phone. I stuffed it in to my pocket as I walked back into the den.

I looked up to see Carmen sitting on one of the tan sofas. She is use to my conversations with my clients. But the Cullen's and friend on the other hand stood just inside the door staring at me with mixed looks of shock confusion and awe. Ignoring them I started to walk up the spiral staircase.

"Bella wait!" Jasper yelled. I halted instantly, but I didn't turn around.

"Bella who was that on the phone?" Alice asked

"A client." I responded trying to give them as little information as possible.

"A client for what?" Jasper asked. I slowly turned till I was half way turned around and looking at them.

"I am an assassin for anything you can imagine." I responded. All of the visiting vampires flinched and gasped. I turned around and then ran up the stairs to my room leaving them in the den with their mouths hanging wide open.

"I have a job hun. I will get you food along the way." I walked into the closet and grabbed her rose flip flops and a gray cashmere drape jacket. I lifted Carlie up after I helped her get her arms through the jacket sleeves.

Teleporting into the den I surprised the visitors because everyone but Alice and Esme jumped up into a crouching position. I just hissed at them as I walked out the front doors.

"Bella wait where are you going?" Emmett asked as they followed me out the front door.

"To work." I responded as I started getting Carlie buckled into the car seat in the back seat of my black Jeep Wrangler. It may be huge but it's perfect for me.

"Bella stop! Who is that?" The voice I had been dreading to hear since they arrived spat. I turned slowly to look at Edward. My eyes changed color once again but this time they burned more so than when they turn black. Could they be a new color? Edward flinched and toke a step back pushing the blond bitch behind him.

"That would be my daughter you asshole. She is your daughter as well but I don't think you will be seeing her anytime soon." Not giving him the chance to respond I jumped (literally) into my jeep and started my overnight drive to Texas.


	5. AN Im so sorry!

Im back!

Sorry for the long long long loooong delay in the chapter updates. I just restarted school and got into a bit of trouble so I was blocked off from my computer. New chapters for almost all of my stories will be posted as soon as I finish typing them. Thank you so much for all the support!

~Kenny


End file.
